1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention herein pertains to a container opening device specifically for containers having a tab style release system.
2. Background
Containers having a tab style release system, specifically those for general consumer use, tend to be designed for hand held application. Typically, these containers have an air tight seal with various methods for opening and accessing content within. These containers are mass manufactured with little variation between their designs. Typically, hand held food containers such, particularly aluminum food containers, provide a lift tab attached to the top surface of the container. When lifted by the user's finger, the tab is leveraged against a prescribed air tight sealed opening, breaking said sealed opening and creating access to the content within. The tab style release mechanism is popular with aluminum containers because their durable and malleable qualities allow for manufacture of a food safe breakable air tight seal.
From an ergonomic standpoint, tab style release caters to the general population who are able to lift an aluminum tab with a finger and leverage said tab against a sealed opening with minimal force. Secondary problems arise however in the act of lifting and leveraging said tab. The act of lifting the tab requires a user to pry the tab away from the flat surface of the container top. In this process, if the user has long fingernails, the fingernails are subject to damage (chips or breaks). In other cases, the user may not have the benefit of long thin finger nails to sleeve under the tab for a better grip. In these instances, greater force is exerted by the user's hands and fingers. Populations that suffer from joint pain issues or who have less motor control over phalangeal and carpal movement would have greater difficulty in the simple task of opening these types of containers. A user's difficulty or inability to achieve such simple tasks negatively impacts their day to day independence and lifestyle. As such, tools that bridge the ergonomic gap, having minimal change over the interaction between the user and the container, offer effective and efficient solution to the problem.
A common device in the prior art for opening drinking containers having a pop tab opening provides for a sleeve design. According to this style of tool design, a sleeve like feature having a top and bottom portion is positioned at a bottom end of a length of solid material such that a lift tab is positioned planarly between said top and bottom portion and lifted upward. According to the disclosures of the claimed art falling within this sleeve like category, the fulcrum point is located between said top and bottom portion where said lift tab would be sandwiched within. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,563,919, 4,949,600, D405,331, U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,825, D307,861, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,646, D487,558, D454,287.
An alternative device provides for a length of solid material having a thin wedged end. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,919, D431166, D488969, D479965, U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,837. The thin wedge end is designed to sleeve under said lift tab and lift said lift tab upward. As with the above referenced prior art, the fulcrum point and said thin wedge are on the same location of the device. The position of the fulcrum requires an unnatural movement of the user's arm. Further, this design is not portable and can be dangerous around children with its pointed wedge end.
The ideal tool for opening tab containers should require minimum movement of the user's hand or body and provide leverage support to said container. The tool should also be portable, accommodating the variety of locations in which food containers are used by any individual throughout a day. Current tools in the market and in the prior art attempts to address these concerns but fall short in their ergonomic qualities.